Lips of an Angel
by goldgirlbomb
Summary: Shelby has just gotten the best news of her life, but before she can tell her husband Riki, trouble arises when she sees some boys bothering Ibuki. NOTE: I wrote this in answer to a request I received via my tumblr page (I'll also be posting this on my tumblr page as well)


"Are you sure?" Shelby asked excitedly, her smile lighting up her face.

The doctor chuckled and nodded his head. "Yes, I'm positive. Couple of weeks now too from the looks of it. Now I'm going to give you a prescription for some vitamins you need to start taking, so be sure to pick those up sometime today." He scribbled something on his pad and tore it from his notepad, handing it to her eagerly outstretched hands.

Shelby managed to contain the happy tears in her eyes, but chuckled wetly as she looked at the prescription. "Thank you doctor!"

He chuckled again and patted her lightly on the shoulder. "You're welcome, and congratulations! Probably will want to run home and tell your husband the good news." Shelby nodded animatedly and practically skipped to the reception desk.

Her husband, Riki, was at work so she wouldn't be able to tell him the good news until later when he came home. She'd been feeling a little off for the past week, and earlier that day, she'd nearly passed out while at work. Her boss had insisted she take the rest of the day off and visit the doctor on her way home, but Shelby had not anticipated the wonderful news that she had just received. She began mulling over in her mind how she was going to tell him, and how he'd react. It was all just so exciting and wonderful that she couldn't keep the bright smile from her face.

She was walking through the park, the quickest way back to her and Riki's apartment, when she saw Ibuki, Riki's sister, in the distance. She was sitting on a park bench on the further end of the park, towards the exit. She appeared to be waiting for someone, her hands folded carefully in her lap with the grace and delicacy that practically defined Ibuki's nature. She and Ibuki had become quite good friends since she and Riki had gotten married a few years ago. The two were practically inseparable, but she hadn't been able to see her for the past few days because of a big project she'd been working on at work. She distantly wondered what she was doing by herself in the park, and who she appeared to be waiting for, but those thoughts went directly to the back of her mind as she started to walk over to her. Shelby was practically bursting with joy, and was desperate to tell someone her good news. And Ibuki was probably the first person, besides Riki, that she wanted to share with.

She was a good few yards away from her when she saw a group of older looking boys come over to where Ibuki was sitting, gathering around her. She briefly wondered if they were classmates of Ibuki's, and if they were who she was waiting for, but quickly dismissed the idea. Shelby got a bad feeling as she saw the nervous expression crossing Ibuki's face, and the way the boys seemed to crowd around her, laughing about something. She quickened her pace, watching one of the boys wrapping his arm around Ibuki's shoulders.

"Ibuki! Glad you waited for me! Are you ready to grab lunch?"Shelby asked as she came in front of them.

Ibuki looked up, startled at Shelby. "Shelby…"

"Sorry I'm late, my boss wouldn't let me go. You ready?" She pressed, smiling warmly at her. Ibuki's eyes softened, as if she knew what Shelby was doing, and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go." She said softly, going to stand. But the boy who held her shoulders forcefully sat her back down next to him. Ibuki looked up to Shelby, her eyes pleading as the fingers around her shoulder tightened. Shelby wasn't sure she'd ever seen Ibuki look that frightened, and tried with all of her might to keep her temper in check.

The boy narrowed his eyes at Shelby, as did his other friends who were crowded around him. "Come back later. This pretty lady and I were just talking."

Shelby took a step forward, towards Ibuki. "We're already late because of me, so if you'll excuse us, we'll just be on our way." She reached her hand out towards Ibuki, but the boy snatched her wrist, and held it tightly in his hand. He chuckled darkly at her excuse, causing a shiver to run down Shelby's spine, and he stood up. Towering over her by a good foot or two, he grinned widely down at her.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" He growled, the pressure on her wrist tightening painfully. If it had been earlier in the day, the park would've been full of people, coming out into the fresh air for their lunch breaks. But everyone had gone back to work, and they were the only people left. Had there been anyone else there, Shelby doubted that these boys would've done or said anything. But since there was no one there to see, they were doing just as they pleased. And it made Shelby angry.

Shelby narrowed her own eyes up at him. "You're making my friend uncomfortable. I suggest you just leave her alone, and there won't be a problem."

The boy laughed, grabbing her chin with his other hand and squeezing. "Or what little girl? You're not gonna do anything." His words slurred slightly as he spoke, and his eyes didn't seem to be able to focus on her. She glanced over to see one boy taking a swig from a bottle hidden within a paper bag. Alcohol probably.

The boys friend came forward and wrapped his arm around Ibuki, laughing. "Why don't both of you come with us for a little while? We'll show you a good time."

"Shelby…" Ibuki said, her voice sounding worried as the boy tightened his grip on Shelby. Shelby glanced over at Ibuki and gave her a soft smile, so as not to worry her friend. Ibuki was an extremely soft-spoken person, and with her health the way it was, she was much more delicate than Shelby. If Shelby could deflect whatever it was that they were going to do to Ibuki to her, than at least Ibuki would be safe. Riki hadn't been slack on Shelby's thief training, and Shelby knew she could handle these boys much better than Ibuki could.

"Just let my friend go, and I'll do whatever you guys want. Okay?" Shelby said, letting out a soft squeak as the boys finger roughly squeezed her face.

The boy's other friend piped in. "I like this one. She's got a lot of pep in her. Let's take her instead. This girl here is boring."

"Yeah, me too!"

The boy holding Shelby's face smiled in a way that caused her stomach to churn dangerously. "Alright. Let the other girl go, we'll take this one for some fun. Come on girl." He ordered and dragged Shelby alongside him. Shelby turned her head to look at Ibuki, who they were thankfully leaving behind, and gave her another soft smile. Ibuki looked torn, but with a reassuring look from Shelby, Ibuki nodded and ran off in the opposite direction. _At least she'll be safe_, Shelby thought to herself.

They pulled her roughly towards the other end of the park, chuckling amongst one another. She didn't know where exactly they were taking her, but she knew she didn't want to wait long enough to find out. The smell of alcohol drifted into her senses, and she knew that these boys had been drinking earlier. So it meant that their senses were drastically hindered, and if she planned out her escape carefully, she'd get away without a scratch. Without a moment's hesitation, Shelby brought her hand up towards the boy who was holding onto her, the way Riki had taught her, and smashed her palm upward into the boy's nose. A dull cracking noise echoed, and the boy howled in pain. As quickly as she could, she turned her head and bit the grip on shoulder. The boy cried out and Shelby spun around, running in the other direction. If they were as drunk as she figured they were at this point, they'd have a hard time keeping up with her. Shelby ran around him as the other boys began to catch up, sprinting towards where she knew people would be walking around the park on the street nearby. If these boys had any lick of sense, as soon as there were people around, they'd run for the hills.

But one boy ran quickly in front of her at an unexpected pace, blocking her path. And as she slid to a stop, to attempt to change direction, the boy kicked out and knocked her back onto her back. Her breath left her as her back slammed roughly against the hard pavement, and it wasn't seconds before the boys covered her. Hands and fingers grabbed at her roughly, mocking laughter filling her ears. She screamed, punching out with her clenched fists to try to knock them off of her. One boy slammed his own fist against the side of her face, causing her to see stars. She closed her eyes and screamed once again, hoping someone would hear her.

As hands continued to grab roughly at her, she heard what sounded like footsteps in the distance. Multiple sets if she was correct, but with the boys' laughter ringing in her ears, she couldn't be sure. All she knew was that she was in trouble, and despite the amount of training she'd done with Riki, there wasn't anything she could do to get away with all the boys covering her. With her eyes still closed, she felt as the hands grabbing at her suddenly disappeared. Rough grunts and the sound of flesh slamming against flesh caused her to open her eyes warily. She looked up to see Ibuki's worried face hovering over hers.

Ibuki helped to sit Shelby up in time to see the Black Foxes kicking the ever-living crap out of the boys that had been harassing them. She wasn't sure where they'd come from, or when they'd gotten there, but she'd never been more happy to see them. Hiro and Takuto were restraining one boy with Takuto's foot resting firmly against the boy's neck, with him face down on the ground. Kenshi had another boy in a choke hold, holding on firmly without even appearing to break a sweat from the altercation. Atsumu stood over him, as if to make sure the boy wouldn't escape from Kenshi's grasp. Then there was Riki, who had the last boy, the one who'd hit her, beneath him. His fists flew furiously as he pummeled the boy into the ground, with a barely restrained rage that surprised even Shelby. He continued to land punch after punch against the boy's face until he seemed content with his work. He shakily stood up from his position on top of the boy, allowing Hiro, who had come up next to him, to gather the now unconscious boy from the ground.

"We'll take these guys to the station. You take care of the girls." Kenshi said, throwing a smile over at Shelby. Riki nodded and made his way to Shelby and Ibuki, who had huddled together on the ground. Ibuki was hugging Shelby to her, her arms wrapped securely around her friend, gently stroking the hair on top of her friend to calm her. As soon as Riki came within arm's reach, Ibuki released Shelby to let her brother gather her in his arms. His embrace was almost crushing, but Shelby welcomed it, hugging him to her just as fiercely.

An hour later, Riki walked into their apartment with Shelby in his arms. He had taken Ibuki back to her house, asking for Atsumu to keep her company until he knew she was alright, and he brought Shelby home. It had been him and the other guys that Ibuki had been waiting on in the park as Shelby had found out on the way home. They were planning to secretly meet to plan a surprise party for Shelby's birthday the following week.

Riki had insisted that he carry her to their room so that she could rest, despite Shelby's protests. He placed her delicately on their bed, standing next to her awkwardly. He hadn't really said much since they'd left the park, as if he wasn't sure what exactly to say which was very un-Riki-like of him.

"Stay here, I'm going to go get something for your face." He said quietly, hastily leaving the room. Shelby sighed as she settled onto the bed, too tired to make any other protests to him. He returned moments later with a cool pack, pressing it gently to her face as he sat next to her. Shelby searched his eyes while he continued to hold the pack to her face, trying to figure out what it was he was thinking so. But before she could conclude anything, the phone rang in the other room.

"I'll get it, stay here and rest." Riki instructed, leaving her to hold the pack to her face as he quickly went for the phone. She couldn't make out the conversation, as Riki spoke in a low voice, but she continued to hold the pack to her face. The heated skin on her face practically sizzled as the cold pack rested against it. She hadn't seen her face since everything had happened, but the way her cheek throbbed painfully, she knew that she probably looked pretty bad. She'd likely have a pretty nasty bruise where that boy had hit her.

A few moments later, Riki returned to their bedroom, his expression looking rather stunned, and he looked pale. Shelby sat forward and looked at him, worried. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

His eyes met hers. "That was your doctor on the phone. He said to remind you to pick up your prenatal vitamins."

Shelby's eyes widened, her exciting news completely forgotten in the haste of everything that had happened at the park. "Oh…"

"You're pregnant?"

Shelby nodded solemnly. "Yeah… I just found out earlier today." Riki took a few shaky steps forward towards her and dropped to his knees in front of her. Without a word, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his forehead against her body, hugging her roughly against him.

"You reckless idiot…" Riki whispered, his voice sounding strained.

"Riki…?"

"You protected my sister by putting yourself in danger. Knowing you were pregnant…"

Shelby placed a tentative hand on his head, stroking his hair gently. "I didn't really have much time to think. I just wanted to protect Ibuki from those guys."

Riki's body shook against her gently. "You could've been seriously hurt… they could have…"

"… I know…"

"Please… please don't ever do something like that again….Promise me…"

"Riki…"

"Ibuki came running to me telling me that you were in danger, just because you were helping her. I thought my heart would stop beating… You scared me so badly… and now to know that you're pregnant and that our baby was in danger too…"

Shelby's arms wrapped around Riki's shoulders, and she hugged his trembling body to her. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to scare you…" They held each other for quite a while before either of them could speak, afraid of letting go.

Riki raised his head and looked up at her. "But thank you for helping my sister. That means more to me than you'll ever know."

Shelby smiled. "You're welcome."

Riki's typical smirk crossed his face, and he pushed her gently back against the bed. "I do believe that I'll have to give you a reward."

"A reward…?" Shelby squeaked as Riki covered her body gently with his, pressing her down into the mattress.

"Yep, so be prepared." He whispered huskily as his lips caressed the sensitive shell of her earlobe. He kissed his way around until their lips met. Softly at first, his lips devoured hers. His kisses were always intoxicating to Shelby, but today they seemed even more so. She found herself whimpering for his very touch, wanting him to touch her almost as badly as he seemed to want to touch her.

Riki slowly undressed her, taking care of the sore spots that littered her body. He kissed each spot tenderly as he passed one, paying special attention to each. Usually Riki would love to tease her when they made love, but today he was different. He was extremely gentle, loving. He took his time with her and devoted his utmost attention to laid bare against the silk sheets, her body flushed in anticipation of him. He pressed butterfly like kisses across her bare skin, her moans of desire egging him on further. His lips found the bruise forming on her cheek and he kissed it tenderly, showing her in more ways in one just how much he treasured her.

He threw her a wicked grin before roughly removing his own clothing, before returning to her. Pressing warm skin against warm skin. The sensation left her mind foggy, and before she could say anything else, he entered her.

"I love you. You do know that, right?" He whispered gently in her ear, accentuating his statement by gently nipping her earlobe.

She sighed contently and nodded. "I know, and I love you too." His hips moved languidly against hers, Shelby mewling in pleasure at the slow and lazy pace. She would never tire of the way he made love to her, each time unique and pleasurable. His lips claimed hers in a mind-numbing kiss that left her begging for more. But before long, she felt her release fast approaching and she clawed at Riki's back, desperate for it now. Her soul flew free a moment later, Riki whispering her name in her ear her undoing. Her orgasm seemed to last forever, going on for what felt like ages before she fell back against the bed. Completely sated. Riki's amused smile entered her vision as he looked down at her, having moved to lie next to her on the bed.

He kissed the tip of her nose lovingly. "You are lovely, wife." She giggled and blushed at his statement, the joy she'd felt earlier that day bubbling over inside of her.

"So are you happy that we're going to be having a baby?" She asked.

Riki's eyes seemed to glow as he smiled. "Of course I am. You're going to be an amazing mother." Riki shifted his position so as hover his face over her lower belly, and Shelby giggled again as he pressed a kiss where their child rested. He hugged her around the waist, resting his ear over the place where he kissed.

"You're going to be an extremely spoiled baby, you know that right?" Riki said softly, speaking to her belly. Shelby sighed and closed her eyes, happily resting against the bed as Riki continued to speak to their child. Shelby wouldn't say so right then, as Riki seemed a little preoccupied, but she knew he would be an amazing father.


End file.
